


Find The Words

by littlehellspawn665



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehellspawn665/pseuds/littlehellspawn665
Summary: Alex is nervous about his feelings for Willie. Luke decides to help him out.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Find The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> You guys, this fandom is just- oh wow. Ya'll are great people and i feel happy to be apart of this all!  
> After reading a bunch of fics from some awesome as hell writers, i finally decided to give a shot at writing a little something myself :D Not sure where this is going yet but we'll see!  
> So... I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always dearly appreciated! :)

Alex hummed happily as he poofed into their studio. He had spend his early afternoon with Willie once again, roaming around the LA streets with no particular destination in mind. Willie was set on getting Alex into some of the more recent music, saying that the boy was way too stuck on the classic 90's rock bands.  
Alex had reminded him that to him, the past 25 years had passed by in the span of mere hours, which just made Willie laugh. "Doesn't mean it's too late to educate you, hot dog." he had said, with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Looks like someone's on a good mood." a familiar voice stated. Luke was sitting on the couch with his notebook open on his lap. The boy's face was lit with his usual dazzling smile. The smile that still made Alex feel things, though on a much more platonic level than once before. 

He hummed in response and slumped on the couch next to his bandmate.  
"Where's Reggie?" he asked, glancing around the studio. 

"I think he said something about wanting to help Ray in the kitchen." Luke replied, writing more potential lyrics in his notes. 

Alex nodded, despite the fact that Luke wasn't looking at him. He moved his eyes to the words on the paper and couldn't help the fond smile as he realized the meaning behind the song.

"That for Julie?" Alex asked with a knowing tone. 

Luke froze, his pen stilling. He turned to face the other boy and tried to play dumb.  
"Huh? W-Why would it-" 

Alex gave him a look.  
"Come on man, don't take me for a fool. I see the way you two look at each other."

He placed his hand on his friend's, his brother's, shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm happy for you." He added, reciting Luke's own words back at Caleb's club. 

Luke's face broke in an earnest smile. He looked a bit embarrased (Alex knew he was never a big feelings guy) but he looked... Happy. And that made Alex happy. 

"So..." The brunette cleared his throat. "How are things with Willie?" 

The other boy started fiddling with his hands, looking down at them.  
"Good. Great, actually and that's the thing..." 

Luke tilted his head but stayed silent, waiting for his friend to continue. 

"I'm scared, Luke. And i- i don't know how to tell him that." He finally admitted, voice quiet. "I'm scared of my own feelings and i'm scared that i'm just reading into things too much. I.. I really like him. Like.. Alot. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if things don't work out after all? I don't want to loose him, I-"

"Alex, dude, breathe." Luke took a hold of his hand and looked at him until Alex met his gaze.  
"Did you loose me? After we broke things off?" 

"N-No, but-" 

"You know Willie better than any of us. Do you really think he would be any different?" 

"I don't know, i hope not.."

"To me, it sounds like he might be just as scared as you are. And hey, i've seen the way he looks at you, man. I might not be good with all the lovey-dovey stuff, but i know 'The Look' when i see one." Luke grinned, making Alex exhale a quiet laugh.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, 'Lex." 

At the silly old nickname, Alex gave Luke's shoulder a light shove, making the closed notebook fall off his lap and off the couch. 

As Luke picked it up, he stilled for a second. An idea had just dawned on him. "Alex... What if you write Willie a song?" 

"What?" 

Luke turned to face him, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "When i feel like i can't put my thoughts into words, i put them in a song!" 

The blonde boy's eyes were wide as saucers. "But i can't write lyrics, Luke, you know that!" 

"I'll help you. We'll do this together!" Luke countered, a reassuring grin on his lips. 

Alex thought about it for a second before hesitantly nodding. "But if this fails," He poked his finger on his bandmates chest. "i'm never talking to you, ever again." His tone was far from serious however, which just made Luke laugh. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> (Pssssst! If any of ya'll have any skill at song writing, please hit me up, i couldn't write a song to save my life D:)


End file.
